Le Parc Merveilleux
by TomiokaGiyuuChild
Summary: Marinette decides to give everything a rest to give herself some "me" time, at the same time Luka arrives with his baby brother and their story begins from there. Lukanette sweetness and fluff. Quotes from the episode "Silencer". All rights reserved.


**Le Parc Merveilleux**

**Some sweet Lukanette and cuteness overboard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, property of Thomas Astruc. What I own is my OC and the plot.**

* * *

Marinette had decided to take a stroll around the park. She wanted to relax and have some "me" time there. So, she walked for a bit and then sat on one of the benches, breathing in a blissful sigh. It felt so nice, finally giving herself a treat like this... a break from friends... even Adrien. What happened with Adrien? Nothing. She never accomplished getting him to notice her. Marinette had officially given up trying to gain Adrien's heart, finally accepting the fact she would only ever be a friend to him. She wasn't going to deny the truth. She sighed again and looked up at the sky. Her imagination made a cloud form into Adrien.

"So you weren't for me after all?" She said to herself, getting lost in her thoughts until a ball hit her in the head. She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked around and spotted a baby toddling over to her.

"Ah, sorry Marinette, we didn't mean to hit you with the ball." Luka apologized, trailing off after the baby teetered a little and Luka extended one of his hands to prevent the kid from falling.

"It's okay Luka. No biggie. Are you babysitting?" Marinette asked him, looking softly at the smiling baby.

"Yes. This is my baby brother, Nika." Luka said softly, kneeling down and gently placing his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Aww! He's so cute, Luka!" Marinette cooed, extending her arms out to Nika to see if he wanted her to pick him up. Nika smiled and threw his tiny arms at her. Marinette picked him up and cooed, making funny faces and gushing over him.

Luka chuckled and smiled softly. "He likes you, Marinette. And so do I..." he whispered. Marinette froze, eyes widening while blushing as she rubbed the back of her head and laughing nervously. He didn't take long, he finished fairly quick with

"You're nice, Luka." Marinette smiled at him more confidently, while bouncing Nika on her lap as the baby giggled. "Say, would you like to hang out with me, today?"

Luka smiled once again. "I would love to, as long as you don't mind having Nika with us. My sister had a meeting with her friends and my mom had to assist with something."

"It's no problem. Nika can come along. He's so cute!" Marinette grew so fond of baby Nika... even if this was just the first time she had met him. "I didn't know you and Juleka had a baby brother. I thought it was just the two of you."

"Well, my mom always takes him with her. That was why no one really knew about Nika. But since neither my mom nor my sister could watch after him today, I happily volunteered to babysit him. He's not a lot of trouble... so calm and giggly," he explained taking a seat next to Marinette.

"Either way, he's adorable... so adorable." Nika cupped Marinette's cheeks, giggling happily.

Luka chuckled and looked up. "Today sure is pretty."

"Agreed." She leaned over absent-mindedly, not aware she just leaned her head against Luka's shoulder. He just tilted his head and smiled, letting her. He also was getting a bit absent-minded since he did the same... but resting his head on Marinette's head.

The two teens gazed up at the beautiful sky of Paris, they would've been like this for a long time, but their moment was quickly interrupted by Nika who started wailing his little lungs out.

Luka snapped out of it and shook his head. "What is it, half note? Hungry?" he picked his brother up from Marinette and pulled out the bottle he had inside his pocket and positioned his baby brother in a way he could feed him, without him choking on milk. Nika calmed and accepted the bottle.

"Wow, Luka. You're an awesome older brother." Marinette smiled as she complimented him.

"Got experience with Juleka, when she was a tiny note, it was me who often take care of her."

"Which is why you're such a good brother. If I had a little sibling, I'd do whatever for them... to keep them safe."

"You would do such an amazing older sister, Marinette. There's not doubt with that." Luka smiled, as he held and fed his baby brother.

Marinette giggled, blushing a bit. Luka was just such a kind guy, all this time they had met, he had only been really nice, considerated and a good friend. In fact, Marinette was starting to feel something for the older teenager... could Luka really fill the hole in her heart, Adrien couldn't fill? She had been confused, from defeat feelings over not managing to stay with Adrien, to this new feeling.

"Are you okay, Marinette? Marinette? Marinette!"

Marinette gasped and shook her head. "Huh? Excuse me, were you telling me something?"

"You just froze and I was talking to you, but you were like..." Luka held his baby brother in one arm, pulling his guitar from his back and, playing a tune of suspense and confusion. It always stunned Marinette, Luka's hability to tell people's emotions through music, it was just an amazing fact.

"Well, I was thinking..." the dark-haired girl whispered, face going into a frown as she sighed softly, being stuck with these new feelings.

Luka looked at his friend, he could tell even if he wasn't playing the guitar, why was she feeling that way.

"Marinette, if you don't mind me asking, how are you doing with Adrien?"

Marinette sighed and frowned. "Not so well... I guess he wasn't for me after all." Luka frowned, looking at her worriedly, he placed his guitar down, still holding the baby with one arm and wrapped the other around her shoulders.

"Marinette, would you like to go out with me... on date?"

Marinette's eyes widened, Luka was asking her out, but what about Adrien? It was too difficult, deciding who to choose, but Luka as such a kind soul. "W-well... Luka, uhm..."

"I know Marinette and I understand, but I'd like to get to know you well and see if I could win your heart. You're such an extraordinary girl. Clear like a music note, sincere like a melody. You're the song. You are the song that's been in my head ever since we met." Luka whispered and smiled sweetly at her, with a look of total sweetness and warmness.

Marinette smiled back. "Thank you, Luka..." she nodded. "And I would love to go out with you." She reached up and kissed Luka's cheek, the teen's cheeks warming up.

"Thank you, Marinette." A burp drove Luka's attention from Marinette momentarily as he looked down at Nika.

"Done? You'd probably be needing a changing soon, little note." Luka put the bottle's cap back on and placed it back inside his pocket and placed his brother against his shoulder, patting his back gently.

"Seriously, Luka, any younger sibling, would wish you as their older brother..." Marinette looked on warmly.

"Ahh, I would hope so." Luka looked at his baby brother and rubbed his hair, then after Nika had burped, he felt his diaper. "Hmm, nothing smelly yet, but still full." He turned to Marinette. "Excuse me as I change, Nika."

"I can help you if you'd like."

Luka nodded and set down Nika's stuff down, taking out a blanket and placing it down on the grass, he carefully set his brother down. Marinette was handing him the supplies he needed. He didn't take long, he was done fairly quick and with Marinette's help.

"Ahh, fresh and nice, lil treble clef." He cooed, dressing him again and lifting him up, Marinette helped with trashing the used stuff into a trashcan.

"Thank you, Marinette. Now we can move a lone."

Marinette nodded, smiling. "To the mall?"

"Good idea." Luka stood as Marinette grabbed his guitar, Nika's stuff and helped put them on his back as they started walking to the mall, from "me" time to wonderful time with Luka.

* * *

**Ok, what I call a first chapter, yes Lukanette is what I live for. I hope to have the next chapter, soon, for now have this. Au revoir, mes amis!**


End file.
